<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>До беспамятства by Helga_Mareritt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821719">До беспамятства</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt'>Helga_Mareritt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Murder, Sexual Harassment, chapter 457 AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В своей самоуверенности Брандиш забыла, что люди всё-таки не вещи.<br/>(Частичное АУ к 457 главе манги, где Брандиш явилась к Люси домой, и далее.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Heartfilia/Brandish Myuu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>До беспамятства</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Её дом не был по-настоящему «её крепостью», скорее проходным двором, но никогда Люси не чувствовала себя в нём столь беспомощной. Запутавшейся, словно героиня детской книги, которая сквозь дыру в земле провалилась на другую сторону мира, — происходящее явственно отдаёт безумием.<br/>Ей не использовать магию, а незваная гостья, кажется, не совсем нормальна — по телу пробегает дрожь, и Люси подчиняется приказу. Чудовищная магическая сила давит, наполняя лёгкие страхом, пока она трясущимися руками расстёгивает одежду, тщательно складывает, чтобы хоть немного оттянуть момент, когда нужно будет приблизиться к <i>этой женщине</i>.<br/>Двенадцать Спригганов — они все такие? Нечеловечески жуткие — и не в своём уме?<br/>Хотя кое-что человеческое в Брандиш Мю всё-таки есть — но лучше бы не было.  <br/>Люси знает, что это за взгляды, что за блеск вспыхивает в лениво полуприкрытых зеленоватых глазах, когда они останавливаются на её теле: на обнаженной груди с розоватыми ореолами сосков (так хочется закрыться руками!), плавной округлости бёдер, золотистом пушке в низу живота. Так на неё порой смотрела Кана — но в её глазах <i>интерес</i> мешался с пьяным лукавством, с готовностью перевести всё в шутку в любой момент; Кана порой дотрагивалась, то ли дразня, то ли предлагая, но Люси никогда не была достаточно уверена, чтобы откликнуться.<br/>Люси знает, что это — и может использовать, и даже не дрожать от отвращения. (Пока Брандиш занята ею — она не уничтожает город, не убивает её друзей.)<br/>Она опускается в воду, тёплую, почти горячую, замирает неподвижно, выжидая. Брандиш пока даже не касается её намеренно, только нечаянно задевает, потому что ванна слишком тесна для двоих, только смотрит всё с тем же ленивым интересом, смешанным со скукой и высокомерием.<br/>«Игрушка».<br/>— Да... госпожа, — кивает Люси, послушно надевает на голову ободок с кошачьими ушками — и видит удовлетворение в глазах Брандиш. <br/><i>Не думать, что ещё та может потребовать. Не думать.</i><br/>Случайные прикосновения под водой — от них в животе скручивается тугой клубок, поднимается к горлу тошнотой. Но она не имеет права сдаться.<br/>— Госпожа хочет, чтобы я потёрла ей спину? — и немного дрожи в голосе, немного того страха, который Люси действительно чувствует: тем сильнее — от мысли, пришедшей в голову.<br/>(Кана смеялась: «Эй, Люси, спинку потереть? Такая спинка заслуживает наилучшей заботы!»)<br/>Если Брандиш повернётся спиной...<br/>Она действительно достаточно самоуверенна, чтобы повернуться спиной к врагу. Довольна новой игрушкой и просто самодовольна до крайности, это сквозит в каждом её движении, в том, как она, выбираясь из ванны, оглаживает бёдра, поводит плечами, опускается на низкий табурет, будто на трон.<br/>Люси встаёт позади, у неё в руках не только мочалка, и она сама почти не верит, что правда собирается это сделать. Она никогда... никогда не...<br/>Она должна победить Брандиш любой ценой.<br/>Обломок ключа — короткий, хоть и острый, она тщательно выбирает, куда бить: шанс только один. Может быть, на самом деле ни одного, но об этом она тоже старается не думать. Мочалка плавно скользит по гладкой ухоженной коже, оставляя клочья мыльной пены: от плеч к талии и обратно, и чуть вперёд, почти задевая грудь. Люси неспешно поглаживает плечи, шепчет, наклонившись вперёд: «Чего ещё желает госпожа?», — а потом отстраняется и бьёт, вгоняет обломок ключа туда, где бьётся жилка пульса на шее. Рывок — раздирая кожу, мышцы, жилы; Брандиш визжит, захлёбывается воплем, а Люси второй рукой вцепляется в лицо, царапает, вдавливает пальцы в глаза — что угодно, как угодно, лишь бы не дать применить магию. Под руками всё скользкое и красное, она дёргает обломок ключа — глубже, резче, в лохмотья разрывая плоть, вскрывая гортань. <br/>Брандиш вырывается и вцепляется в её руки, и Люси роняет ключ — перед глазами темнеет, она вцепляется в разодранное горло пальцами и, задыхаясь от страха, скулит: «Умри, умри, умри». Они вдруг становятся маленькими, потом — огромными, и дом рушится вокруг, а после падают на мостовую уже снова обычные.<br/>Тело под Люси не шевелится.<br/>У неё руки в крови и чём-то склизком, а горло Брандиш изодрано, вскрыто, будто его грыз дикий зверь; в одной глазнице — месиво. Люси отползает в сторону, нашаривает на земле обломок ключа и стискивает в ладони, почти не чувствуя, как он рассекает кожу; её неудержимо рвёт, она кашляет и давится, пока, чуть не задохнувшись, не падает на мостовую без сил.<br/>Она не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем её находит Кана.<br/>Кана обнимает за плечи, укутывает то ли в штору, то ли в скатерть, гладит по перепачканным волосам и не спрашивает, что случилось.<br/>Люси очень нужно напиться до беспамятства — Кана понимает.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>